Ancient Leshen
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Body turns orange |Habitats = Ancient Forest |Monster Size = 633.81cm |Monster Relations = Leshen |Generation = Fifth }}Ancient Leshen are Relicts first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. __TOC__ Physiology The Ancient Leshen looks very similar to its younger counterpart, with the main difference being in its much larger antlers. Parts of its wood-like body have also become covered with moss and small mushrooms, like an old tree. Behavior and Abilities If anything, old age makes the Ancient Leshen even more malicious and spiteful towards the enemies of the forest. In its home world, they are often venerated as forest gods in the hopes of appeasing its ire; while for the most part it seems to care little for being worshiped, there have been some cases where it has condescended to grant boons upon those who respect the woods. Its control over the creatures it can call upon has improved, allowing it to summon greater numbers of Jagras and Revoltures at a time. Furthermore, it can place a curse upon its foes that compels nearby monsters to attack them, or bind a would-be hunter with roots to allow its servants to slay the interloper with impunity. In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness Monster Materials Equipment :For more information, see Ancient Leshen Equipment Ancient Leshen materials can be used to craft one armor set: Ciri α Armor. The following is a complete weapon list for Ancient Leshen weapons: Gallery MHW-Ancient Leshen and Jagras Screenshot 001.png|Promotional image Notes *Ancient Leshen is part of the collaboration with The Witcher III: Wild Hunt and was added as an event on February 15, 2019 (UTC). *Ancient Leshen was the primary subject of Monster Hunter World's 6.01 patch due general feedback about the massive difficulty spike on the monster's final phase of combat. **The update makes Ancient Leshen more vulnerable to Igni/Flame Manipulation and Dragons Pods effects. Ancient Leshen also won't teleport as often in the final phase. **As an additional compensation, the event quest "Contract: Woodland Spirit" premiere live duration was extended from ending on February 28th to March 8th of 2019. *Ancient Leshen's body and legs can be broken in unison. Ancient Leshen's antlers can be broken twice. *Breaking parts of Ancient Leshen's body will affect it's ability to summon minions. Ancient Leshen will be unable to summon Revoltures and Jagras for a notable amount of time. *Ancient Leshen can be mounted. Like the regular Leshen, players can only cling to its head and the creature will not ram into surfaces. *Ancient Leshen shares vulnerability to Flash Pods with regular Leshen. However, Ancient Leshen will resort into dangerous wide-reaching and AoE attacks when stunned. *Ancient Leshen can command Revoltures to fly around its body, acting as a damaging "aura". This aura cannot be dispelled by using dragon pods or the Igni Runestone like with Leshen. *Ancient Leshen can summon a greater number of Jagras than a regular Leshen and can cast a more powerful Revolture "aura". *Ancient Leshen can put a curse mark on a hunter, in which the creatures the Ancient Leshen summon will relentlessly target for attack. *Ancient Leshen can strangle a hunter with its roots, rendering him/her immobile. If not freed by other via Fire Manipulation/Igni, the Ancient Leshen will have summoned creatures mercilessly attack the pinned victim before having a pillar of root burst from beneath the hunter, likely reducing his/her HP to zero. ** Staggering, stunning or mounting the Ancient Leshen can cancel the whole pinning attack. *Ancient Leshen can unleash a devastating AoE attack by sending a wave of Revolture outward. The Ancient Leshen will let out a distinctive roar and the camera will pan out prior to this attack. *Ancient Leshen will not automatically panic when struck with Igni like regular Leshen, it takes several successful hit with the Sign to be immolated. *The Ancient Leshen is inspired by a Slavic Mythological creature known as the Leshy. See Also *Leshen on Witcher Wiki. Category:Relicts Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:Collaboration Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters